Moving Forward
by Steffikins
Summary: As requested by DarkAngel048... One-shot, pure Kagome & Sesshomaru fluff... When Inuyasha can't make up his mind, Sesshomaru decides for him. Now there is a baby, a wife and lots of fluff... Their lives are moving forward.


White walls, white tile, even the chairs were white. Sesshomaru always hated the hospital. It was so sterile, yet the place reeked of death and sickness to his demon nose. He paced up and down the hallway as Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kikyo and Inuyasha watched him from the white chairs. "Sesshomaru, relax, she'll be fine…" Sango did her best to hide the worry in her own voice. Kagome was due any day now and when she fell in the kitchen, everyone was in a panic. She had tried to laugh it off, insisting she was fine, but she was rushed to the hospital despite her words of reassurance.

Inuyasha scowled at his older half brother. They had never gotten along and their relationship went downhill when Kagome began dating Sesshomaru. She, Inuyasha and her cousin Kikyo had been in a kind of love triangle- She had been in love with Inuyasha since they were kids and everyone (but Kagome and Inuyasha) could tell that he loved her too. But he was also in love with her cousin Kikyo, who loved him as well. The whole problem was that Inuyasha could never make up his mind and was constantly running back and forth between them. He did so much damage to Kagome's kind and gentle heart, but she loved him anyway. Sesshomaru had watched in the back ground, becoming more and more enraged at his half brother's treatment of the little female that he had to step in.

_**Flashback**_

"_Kagome." Kagome jumped a foot when the deep voice called her name. She turned around and was met with a view of a very broad and muscular chest in a tight black tank top. Her face flushed as she took a step back and looked up to the head and face that was attached._

"_Sesshomaru… What are you doing here?" She was surprised, to say the least. In complete shock would be a better fit, Sesshomaru Takahashi was the last person she would ever expect to see on her front porch as she came home from work._

_His perfect features darkened a bit and a shiver ran down her spine, but not one from fear. "You will leave Inuyasha." He stated a-matter-of-factly. She stared at him, her eyes like deer in headlights._

"_What?" she blinked, trying to process his order._

_Sesshomaru sighed inwardly, he hated repeating himself. "You will leave Inuyasha." He was silent for a moment and when she did not react again, he continued. "He does not know how to love one person completely. He has no respect for you or your feelings and treats you in a way you have never deserved to be treated. You would be better off with someone else and we both know it. You will tell Inuyasha that he no longer has to choose between you and her and you will date someone new."_

_It took Kagome a moment to comprehend his demands. Then the waves of emotions hit her. She was furious that he would dare order her to do anything when she barely knew him and her relationship with Inuyasha was nothing he could control even if they were the best of friends. As quickly as the rage hit her, it vanished, leaving her feeling hurt and slightly ashamed that his words about how Inuyasha treated were all true. As she looked at him, she became curious as to why he even cared. Sesshomaru watched the emotions in her eyes roll like waves on the shore. He could see every feeling in those chocolate brown orbs as they came and went. "Why?" She asked suddenly._

"_Must I repeat myself a third time?" He asked, the irritation starting to leak through his stoic mask._

"_No, I mean, why do you care?"_

_Now it was Sesshomaru turn to stare at her. _'_She never knew? She never wondered why I was home so often? She never noticed how I have watched her for so long, waiting for my chance?' He almost chuckled at her obliviousness. "You deserve better. And I can show you, if you will simply give me the chance."_

_Kagome's mouth fell open slightly then closed, as she did a fairly decent impersonation of a fish. "What did you…" She must not have heard him right. Or maybe she didn't understand what he was saying. Surely Sesshomaru, the most gorgeous man alive, the older half brother of the man she had been chasing her whole life, the man who never seemed to give her the time of day once in the twenty years she had known him could not be asking her to be his girlfriend. Sure, she had always had a think for the taiyoukai, but she was well aware that it could never happen. She had been drawn to him when she was young, her natural curiosity making her want to know the real demon behind the icy glare. She knew there was so much more than what anyone could see, but she knew from the day she realized she had feelings for him that nothing would come of them. Besides, she had Inuyasha. And he did care about her, even if he became bad at showing it._

_Sesshomaru let a small smirk slip through his mask and took great pleasure in the blush and widened eyes it received. "You heard me Kagome. I can, and will, show you just how you should be treated. I can offer much more than the half-breed ever could, and I am not simply referring to money or power. I am full Inu-youkai, I can be devoted to only one. I can be devoted to you, Kagome."_

_**End Flashback**_

And that was how they started. Kagome, after recovering from the initial shock, decided to give him a chance. Her heart was badly damaged already and she decided to go for broke, it would only continue to break if she stayed where she was anyway. Inuyasha took the news badly, picking a fight with his brother that left him in a hospital bed for days. And Kagome siding with Sesshomaru that it was his own fault did not help Inuyasha's mood. Kikyo had been ecstatic, she now had Inuyasha to herself. But suddenly, Inuyasha had no interest in her. He only thought of Kagome and ways to get her back. None worked, of course, because of Sesshomaru's constant affections and devotion. He never looked at another woman and treated her as she deserved to be treated from the man in her life. Her friends, who had all been worried at first, slowly began to agree that Kagome was better off with Sesshomaru.

_**Flashback**_

_He proposed to her six months after they began dating. If Sesshomaru could have had his way, the event would have been spectacular. An insane amount of money would have been spent to make it the most amazing night of her 24 year old life. Being the head of the company his father handed down to him before he passed away, Heaven knows he could afford it hundreds of times over. But Sesshomaru knew Kagome. She was flattered by his showy gives and affections, but the small gestures and intimate moments of affection were what truly matter to her. So one snowy night in December, sitting on her porch swing, the same porch where they started six months before, Sesshomaru held her close under a warm blanket and watched her sip hot chocolate as she watched the snow fall. He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out the little box, holding it tightly in his hand. "Kagome?" She turned and smiled at him, her cheeks and nose pink from the cold. Before she could answer, he slipped from under the blanket and down onto one knee. Her smile disappeared as her mouth dropped open in shock. "Kagome, you are everything I will ever want. My heart is in your hands, it is forever yours. I am devoted to you and you alone, I could never love another as much as I love you. Will you be my forever? Will you marry me?" _

_Kagome was so in love, there was no hesitation in her decision. She whispered a yes, her hands shaking around her cocoa mug. Her eyes filled with tears as he opened the box and removed the biggest, most beautifully clear diamond solitaire she had ever seen. "I had to spoil you a bit." He chuckled as he slid it onto her finger when she extended her hand to him._

"_Oh Sesshomaru…" she set her mug on the ground and embraced him, failing to hold back the tears. "I love you… So much…" She sobbed into his shoulder. Sesshomaru smiled over her should, holding her tightly to him._

"_I love you too Kagome… Forever…"_

_**End Flashback**_

Kagome, her mother Hitomi and Sango had jumped right into wedding planning. Everyone ignored Inuyasha's howling complaints and Kikyo treated his wounds when he, yet again, picked a fight with his brother. They planned the wedding for September 12th the following year and Kagome was giddy as a school girl.

But at the end of March, everything changed.

_**Flashback**_

_She stared. 'This can't be right.' Her hands began to shake and she sat down on the toilet lid. 'Evil little stick, do not mess with me…' She hid the evidence and decided that the next day, it would be different and she would have nothing to worry about. 'A fluke, it's just a fluke.'_

_-Next morning—_

_As soon as Sesshomaru left, Kagome ran to the bathroom. After five minutes of torture, she took a deep breath and looked. Two pink lines boldly screamed a fact she couldn't deny anymore. Once false positive is very rare, but two… She placed that evil stick with its accomplice and wandered into the front room. She was on auto pilot as she picked up the phone and her little address book. She stared at nothing as the phone rang. When a kind woman's voice answered, she swallowed hard. "Yes, hello, I want to make an appointment with Dr. Kaede Miko as soon as possible."_

_Kagome tried to pretend nothing was wrong over the next few days. Sesshomaru knew something was bothering her, but she insisted there was nothing wrong, so he left it alone. He knew she would tell him in her own time. _

_The day of her appointment, Kagome was on edge. She wasn't ready for a baby, they weren't even married yet. After the wedding, she would be fine with it, but now? 'This isn't the order that this is supposed to happen. We get engaged, get married and THEN have kids…' She drove in silence, the radio off and her mind numb to all but driving._

_After giving her urine sample to the nurse, Kagome sat on the examining table and waited. It seemed like an eternity before the light knock on the door signaled the doctors arrival. "Hello Kagome." Dr. Kaede wasn't only her doctor, but an old family friend. Her last name, Miko, was passed down through her family from 500 years ago when one of her ancestors was given the last name of Miko for being the priestess of their village. Now, when a miko is born into the family, they are given the last name of Miko, instead of the family name of Shiba. "Well, I have the results of your test. Congratulations, you are pregnant!" she smiled and patted her knee. "Let's take a blood sample and we can test the levels of hormones to find out how far you are along… When was the first day of your last period?"_

"_The second of last month…" she mumbled, her hand on her stomach and her face blank._

_Dr. Kaede nodded as she wrote it down. She looked at Kagome and frowned. "Kagome, are you alright…?" _

"_What? Oh, yeah Kaede, I'm ok. Just… A little overwhelmed is all." Kagome smiled a weak smile and Kaede chuckled._

"_Don't worry Kagome, you will be fine. I will send in the nurse to take your blood and we will know in about twenty minutes how far along you are." She patted her knee again and left the room._

_After giving blood and waiting what felt like another eternity, Dr. Kaede reentered. "Well Kagome, according to this, I would estimate you are at six weeks." She smiled widely. "You will make a wonderful mother, Kagome."_

_Kagome gave her thanks and left after making her next appointment. When she arrived home, she collapsed on the couch and stared at her hand on her stomach. 'I'm… Pregnant. I'm going to be a mother…' She didn't move when the front door opened. She didn't move when Sesshomaru entered the room and said hello. She didn't move when he moved next to her and called to her. She finally looked at him when he dropped to his knees next to the couch and took her hand._

"_Kagome, are you alright?" He asked, looking worried._

_She looked into his eyes and squeezed his hand. "I'm pregnant."_

_**End Flashback**_

The next 9 months flew by. They learned it was going to be a girl in September and everyone, save Inuyasha, was thrilled. All he could do was complain and object to anything and everything. Kikyo stuck by him, however, even though no one could understand why. Kagome and Sesshomaru did their best to ignore him and Sango would hit him if he went too far, which happened quite a few times. He had begun to accept the fact that Kagome was happy and moving on very slowly, but he still didn't like it and made sure everyone knew it. The wedding was put on hold until after the baby was born.

Now, sitting in the hospital and watching his elder half-brother pace, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 'I have to let go.' Once he made the decision, it was done. He hadn't realized that he had been letting go the whole time without trying. Seeing her smile, hearing her laugh, he knew she was happy with him. And her happiness meant the world to Inuyasha. So making that conscious decision to let go was the last thing he needed to do. He looked at Kikyo and smiled, really seeing her for the first time since Kagome threw in the towel. "Kikyo… I'm sorry. I'll be better now, I promise." He whispered in her ear as he pulled her close in a hug. She smiled and nodded into his shoulder, happy to have him to herself, finally.

"What if the baby was hurt?" Sesshomaru said, shaking his head. "She's so close…"

Sango shook her head. "They will both be fine, Sesshomaru. Just watch." As if on cue, the doctor emerged from the room. She looked at the crowd of people and smiled.

"I have good news. Not only are Kagome and the baby perfectly healthy, but her water broke while being examined. They are prepping her to be moved to the delivery room to give birth." She looked at Sesshomaru. "If you would follow me, Poppa, I will get you ready to welcome your baby girl into the world."

Many excited voices began talking to each other at once as Sesshomaru followed the nurse to get into his scrubs. He couldn't believe it was happening now. He was in a daze as he then entered the room to see Kagome having contractions. He held her hand and she smiled at him. "Are you ready to meet her?"

"You can do it, my beloved." She gripped his hand and he thanked Kami for his demonic strength. He feared that if he had been human, they would have to treat his broken hand and he would miss his first child's birth.

Four hours later, it was time to push. He dabbed the sweat from her eyes and cheered her on and she brought life into the world. At 9pm on a Monday evening, the cries of Megumi Takahashi filled the delivery rooms air. As Kagome held her daughter for the first time, she cried when she realized that she looked just like Sesshomaru, save for one thing. She carried this half moon mark of the heir and had identical magenta markings. Her eyes were his molten amber and her ears were pointed like her fathers. But one of Kagome's traits came through. The baby's head was covered in ebony locks of hair. She handed the bundle to her father, who stared into her little face, his stoic mask broken. No, this child would never see that side of him. He was a proud father and he promised her right then and there that she would have everything she ever wanted and needed. "I will make you proud, my little Megumi."

-One Year Later-

Much had changed after the birth of their daughter. They finally said their I dos a week after she had been born and they bought a new house, which happened to be next door to her mother's home, and moved in before the new year. The next March, they adopted a child from Kaede's family who was suddenly orphaned by a robbery gone tragically wrong. Rin was a happy child, even with all she had seen in only eight years of life. She was very intuitive and wise beyond her years, but she had an innocence about her that only a child could possess. In November, at eleven months old, Megumi took her first steps into Sesshomaru's arms. Luckily, Kagome was video-taping at the time. For Megumi's first birthday, they had a get together of family and friends.

Soon, Kagome and Sesshomaru came to their first anniversary. They spent the day with their kids, with a fire in the fire place and hot chocolate all around (except Megumi, who got warm milk). After the children were tucked into bed, Sesshomaru led his wife outside and over to her mother's porch. He had enlisted her help and Kagome was shocked to find a little picnic of sorts on her old front porch swing. The same blanket they had used when he proposed was across the back of the swing and mugs of hot chocolate were on a tray with some chocolate covered strawberries. "Oh Sesshomaru…" as they stepped onto the porch, the snow began to fall. They cuddled beneath their blanket, feeding each other strawberries and sipping their cocoa. "This is perfect. It brings back so many memories…"

"Thank you Kagome…"

"For what?" She looked at him, confused. "I should be thanking you for this."

He shook his head. "For giving me a chance… So long ago…"

She smiled softly. "Thank you… For mending my broken heart and giving me the love I have always wanted."

Sesshomaru hugged her close and kissed her forehead. "I only gave you what you deserve. Happy anniversary, my love. The first of many."

"The first of many." They toasted with their hot chocolate to a life filled with happiness and love.

***** A/N: Please check out my poll that is on my profile… I am trying to decide if I will leave this a one-shot or if I will add a sequel and make it more of a story. I am leaving the poll up until 10-16-11, so please let me know what you think! Thank you for reading!*****


End file.
